Haunting at Hossin
by Konig and Grey Project
Summary: Three different soldiers fighting for their beliefs,two recruits killing for the first time and a merc fighting for his next pay check
1. Chapter 1: Grey Tory

**CHAPTER 1: Grey Tory**

Continent: Hossin

Outpost: SRP Hydroponics Inc.

Time: 2100

Date: Unknown

Grey (light assault): The war moved too fast, I never thought I had to join the Vanu… Must be faith or another simple way to die, either way, I'm happy that I have to fight for what I believe: freedom and music… That didn't go as planned, but fuck it, off to the front… It's been hours now and I havn't found any human life form, but I've found an outpost and I hope I find someone, I walk in and call out

"I'm friendly I'm not going to hurt you unless you're my enemy" Nothing I saw stairs leading up to the lookout 'there has to be an ally here somewhere, I walked upstairs and found someone a girl or a woman I should say

"Hey" I said to her, she turned around a pointed her pistol at me I raised my hands in the air "Whoa! Calm down I'm not going to shoot you." I then realized it's Avril Lavigne

"I don't trust you, the last person who said that killed my husband" she said they killed Chad, shit

"Listen I'm not going to hurt you I just need to know, are you with the Vanu?"

"Yes and don't trust anyone so back of-"

"I'm with the Vanu."

"You'll help me then right?" she asked

"In any way I can" She took my hand and walked to a radio

"This needs fixing, can you try to fix it?"

"I'll try." I said

"Thank you I'll look for any enemy forces" I was trying to fix it while she looked out with binoculars

20 minutes later:

Gunfire everywhere, we're surrounded, I never expected to be in an outpost with her, Avril Ramona Lavigne, I tried to focus on what I was doing and not get distracted by her, but how can I? When a celebrity is standing right in front of you especially one who you looked up to for quite sometime, I kept my cool and tried not to sweat every time she walked near me, I'm nervous she's always been my crush and just being around her will make me blush, nervous and have a funny feeling in my stomach, it's weird and I know I won't be with her anytime soon or at all even, but I need to focus on task at hand, getting in touch with command and get us the fuck out of here, but the comms were destroyed and it was in no way of being repaired

"What are you doing?We have more forces moving up on us!" She Asked

"I can't fix it, the spring doesn't want to get back in place."

"No! This is not happening, what do we do now?"

"We stay calm, we can do this! Avril look, I understand it's been hard since Chad died, but we can do this, Avril, do you remember the last words he said to you?"

"It's your time to fly, why?" she asked.

"He's right, it's your time to fly without him and today's the day."

"I know, I just can't live without him" I shook Avril and said.

"Avril, look you have to, he wants you to, no matter how much you want to get him back, you can't, you gotta stop living in the past, he will want you to, so just trust me." I hugged her, I'm surprised I'm able to hug her without getting red or anything

"Av, it's OK, we'll make it through this."

"No, I thought he was everything, but now he's gone."

"Avril, you're going to be fine, now let's go before you get killed."

"Okay."

"Av, what does good pussy sound like?"

"..."

"Sorry about that, I didn…"

"When we live… I'll show you."

"What da fuq?!"

"I'll make sure I'm wet for you."

"..."

"Let's just get out of here." She said

"Yeah before this gets weird."

"The thing is how?" I asked

then an NC lighting tank shot near us, causing us to be blown away by the explosion, into trees and on a magrider main battle tank

"A vanu magrider, thank god" Avril said as we climbed in the tank and headed to the southern warpgate (just cause Grey is southern)

"By The Way, I didn't catch your name" said Avril as she was driving the magrider

"Grey, Grey Tory"

"Grey, I see Terran Republic Vehicles up ahead what do we do?."

"They shouldn't be in this area, why are they?" Grey said

"FUK U BIC BOI! yelled one of the terran republic footsoldiers

"Asian republic fuck!" said an unfamiliar vanu soldier as he shoots the terran soldier "MOVE UP, YOU FILTHY FUCKING WANKERS!"

"What should we do!?" asked Avril

The soldier, which appeared to be a light assault trooper went on top of the magrider and yelled "GET BACK TO HUNTER'S BIND AND GET THIS THING REPAIRED!"

Grey sped the tank to hunter's bind well tried

"THEY'RE ON OUR FUCKING ASSES!"

"We have to ditch the magrider!" said Avril

"Where?!" asked Grey

"In the water!, Jump for it!" said the unknown Vanu soldier

They got off the magrider right before it got hit with a rocket, they jumped into the water and ran towards the nearby trees

"Worst nightmare, huh?" said Grey

"I have never been wet before" said Avril

"That's what she said….." said the Soldier

"... Pervert." said Avril

"I'll help you get wetter if you want." said Grey

"What? No."

"Tsun"

"What?"

"Nothing, you heard nothing, shut up, 21!"

Then a TR soldier heard Grey and began walking towards the tree they were hiding in, when the soldier saw them Grey pointed his pistol at him and said "You saw nothing! What did you see? Nothing, you have no eyes!" Grey said as he shot the TR soldier in the eyes and stabbed him in the legs before running away.

"What's the plan?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't, I'm not good at coming up with plans."

"God dammit Grey!"

"What it's not my fault I'm no good at plans."

"Well twist my nipples and call me Shirley!." said Avril

"OK." Grey went to grab for Avril's tits

"Don't really! pervert!"

"What! You said!."

"It was a saying idiot."

"Hey where's the soldier?" asked Grey

"Behind you." said the soldier as he went visible

"Well fuck you too I pissed myself." said Avril

"..."  
"... Okay then, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"She's just wet though." said Grey before receiving a punch from Avril "Ow, what was that for?!"

"I'M NOT WET!"

"He's right, you know." said the soldier

"..."

"So what's your name?"

"John Matthew of the purple mist outfit, second platoon leader."

"We'll just call you Matthew."

"You're in an outfit, huh? How'd you find us?" asked Avril as she covered her chest from Grey

"This isn't the time to be weird, get one the sundy and let's go." said Matthew

"A what?" asked Avril

"U wot m8?" asked Grey

"A sunderer, cloaked one just for safety measures…" Matthew then pushed a button on his wrist to decloak the sunderer "Ta-da."

"I'm seriously in the wrong side." said Avril before she almost got shot by a sniper

"STAND STILL!" yelled the NC sniper

"IN THE SUNDY, NOW!" yelled Matthew as he pulled the two in the sunderer, they got in and drove away as fast as they could and lost the NC trooper

Back with the NC sniper:  
"The fuck is a sundy?"

"Beats me boss."


	2. Chapter 2: Jodi Holloway

**CHAPTER 2: Jodi Holloway**

Continent: Hossin

Outpost: Hossin Western Warpgate

Was joining the Terran Republic the right thing to do? Yes, it was. I want order and peace, not what the NC or Vanu want. The Vanu believe in their alien god, fucking idiots there's no aliens they have been corrupted and the NC they think we're the bad guys we want peace as much as they do I guess they think different of peace than we do. I loaded my weapon I'm surprised that the Terran Republic let Faunas in. I must fight for what's right. For my life, for my team, for my friends.

"Jodi Holloway, spec-ops recruit assigned to lead a squad of your own, your files seem to be in order… You may proceed to find members for a squad."

"I'll only need one, sir."

"Jacob, call me Jacob."

"Alright Jacob, sir."

"Dammit, who is it going to be?"

"That other recruit Angel Rose."

"She's not ready."

"I've seen her skills, she's ready."

"Alright, go ahead."

I walked to the vehicle depot to get her, on the field she was second to me, so I might as well take her along. I got to the vehicle depot and saw her on a crate checking her knife and TX1 repeater, but I noticed the 5 unconscious TR males around her "Angel Rose."

"Yes ma'am," said Angel as she stood in attention

"You're being assigned to my squad."

"Got it, ma'am."

' _I think she'll be fine during the scouting party.'_

"Ma'am, are you….. Feeling okay? You look a little worn out."

I shook my head in response….. At least I got her to ignore me thinking

"Okay then, should we get going?" asked Angel

"Yeah, I guess," I replied

We walked to a Sunderer and drove to Naum Amp station

"So, where are we going?" asked Angel

"The Naum Amp Station, I heard there are recruits there, we need to pick them up."  
We roll up to the Amp Station to find blown up TR vehicles, we get out of the Sunderer and that's when I heard a plasma launcher

"GET THE FUCK DOWN!" I screamed while pulling Angel to the ground

"What's going on?!" Asked Angel

"Vanu Raiding party," I replied

We head for the nearest cover seeing that our sunderer was going to blow, I noticed a Vanu standing on the building he looked familiar, too familiar I shoot but miss, what's wrong with my aim; it's never this bad. They walk away but I hear them saying something But I couldn't make it out.

"Ma'am It's getting hectic out here what do we do?" Angel asked

"We fight, FOR THE TERRAN REPUBLIC!" I yelled as I shot a Vanu in the balls and stabbed him in the eye, Angel got shot in the chest

"Weak…." Angel then took her PDW-16 Hailstorm "….Like most men."

"Where'd you get the gun?"

"I got it from my daddy."

"What the fuck…"

"Nothing…"

Then a grenade fell between us

"HIT THE DECK!" We jump out of the way and to the ground

"Ma'am are you okay?!" Asked Angel

"Yes, I may fall but it won't be by them; not the Vanu," I said as I got up "Not by anyone."

"Bury them all Ma'am," I look up to the sky and say

"Grey I wish you were here."

'NOPE!" yelled Angel as she threw a grenade towards a tree, after the explosion an infiltrator fell down dead

"Nice, now take them out!" I yelled right before a vanu light assault ran towards me "HELL NO!" I grabbed his gun and shot the guy in the face with my TX1

"Nice one Ma'am!" said Angel

One snuck up behind Angel and tried to shoot her in the back of the head but Jodi shot him from under the chin, suddenly they heard a Sunderer with loud music

"BEEP BEEP MOTHERFUCKERS!" a girl said as she ran over a vanu.

"What did I miss?" the girl asked as she came to a quick stop

"Ummm who are you?" I asked

"Hazel, new recruit ma'am," Hazel said as she got out of the vehicle and stood in attention

"That was quite an entrance there, Hazel," said Angel

"Thank you, ma'am."

"What's your full name recruit?" I asked

"Hazel Green, ma'am."

"We're, separated from the others, we might have to hold out until they arrive," I Said

"That's not good!" Hazel exclaimed

"No, It's not," said Angel

"So, what now?"

"We have a tea party?" asked Hazel

"Not while we're out here with no comms to base."

"When we get back to the base then can we?" Hazel asked

"Sure… Just don't make a lot of noise or mess," I said as I checked my ammo

"Understood ma'am."

' _She's a bit rough around the edges, but she'll be fine if she listens to orders_ ' Angel and I get into the Sunderer.

"Where to next boss?" Angel asked

"Acan bio lab," I said then the next moment we were off to the bio lab. I had a strange feeling that we won't like whatever we find there, I don't know why I had the feeling I just did, but that didn't matter we just needed to take over the lab and get back to base. We arrive at the lab and I notice nobody's here. We got out and started walking towards a burning Vanu vehicle "This is strange," I said to everybody. "Stay sharp," I looked at the building in front of us.

"Hey! Look! It looks like people are inside!" Angel said. I raised my weapon and shouted.

"This is the Terran Republic! Come out! They started shooting at us. "Fuck! Open fire!" I shouted at the team. We fired our weapons but we never hit them. I radioed Jacob. "Jacob, We need backup."

" _Sending them, they'll be there. E.T.A 10 minutes."_

"10 MINUTES?! WHO'S FUCKING FLYING IT, RUBY?!"

" _Unfortunately, that's the case…"_

"WHAT THE FUCK WHY?!"

" _She's the closest person we have to a pilo-"_

"SHE'S NOT A FUCKING PILOT! SHE'S WORSE THAN CABOOSE!"

" _He's better than you…"_

"EXCUSE ME?!"

" _Nothing, just hang tight."_

"HANG TIGHT MY ASS!"

"You sure ma'am?" said Angel

"YES I'M SU… Wait, what?"

"Nothing!"

" _What's going on out there?!"_

"Nothing, just get that air support here!"

" _On their way."_

"Tell them to fucking hurry!"

" _It's Ruby. Do you really expect them to hurry?"_

"I DON'T CARE! TELL THEM TO GO FULL SPEED!"

"Ma'am. Just shoot!" Angel said. I shot my SMG-46 Armistice at the building, hoping to hit someone… I failed.

"This piece of shit gun!"

"Don't blame the gun!"

"I could shoot you right now, Focus on them!"


End file.
